Field of the Invention
The invention refers to an arrangement for detachably connecting two components, which are capable of being moved against one another. Connection arrangements of this type are used particularly for detachably mounting interior panelling in aircraft and road vehicles, i.e. so-called xe2x80x9cmovable bearingsxe2x80x9d. They facilitate quick connection of elements and allow simple dismantling of these elements for repair and maintenance.
An aspect of the invention is to provide a vibration-damping movable bearing. According to this aspect, a vibration-damping connection arrangement for two components capable of being moved against one another is provided. The invention includes a holding arm connected or capable of being connected with a first component, and a receiving element for the holding arm connected or capable of being connected with a second component that is provided. The holding arm projects into a receiving element, and is connected with at least one vibration-damping element of elastic material which is located on a side touching the receiving element and is capable of sliding along the side of the receiving element.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the holding arm is connected or capable of being connected with the first component that is provided, and a receiving element for the holding arm connected or capable of being connected with the second component that is provided. The holding arm projects into the receiving element, and the receiving element is joined with at least one vibration-damping element of elastic material which is located on the side touching the holding arm and is capable of sliding along the receiving element.
In another aspect, the vibration-damping element is connected with a sliding head. According to a further aspect of the invention, the vibration-damping element is cylindrical or in the form of a vibration-damping ring. In another aspect of the present invention, at least one sliding element is capable of siding along the receiving element of which is not directly connected with the holding arm, wherein the sliding element is located in the opening of the vibration-damping ring.
According to a still further aspect of the present invention, the holding arm has a tongue-like device, and a hole for receiving the vibration-damping ring wherein the receiving element is in the form of a hollow section. Further aspects of the invention include a holding arm having a piston-like device and holes for receiving vibration-damping rings wherein the receiving element is in the form of a hollow cylinder.
According to an aspect of the present invention, the vibration-damping ring has a concentric peripheral groove in which the edge of an opening hole in the holding arm is located. According to another aspect of the present invention, the vibration-damping ring has a concentric peripheral groove in which the edge of an opening hole in the receiving element is located.
Additionally, other aspects of the present invention include a sliding element having a head which rises above the opening of the vibration-damping ring. In another aspect of the present invention, the head of the sliding element is convex in shape. According to a further aspect of the present invention, a sliding element is located on both sides of the opening of the vibration-damping ring. In another aspect of the present invention, both sliding elements can be connected with one another in the opening of the vibration-damping ring.
In another aspect of the present invention, one of the sliding elements has a slotted hollow shaft with spring-mounted parts with an outer edge bead, and another sliding element having a hollow shaft with an inner edge bead in which the outer edge bead can fit over the inner edge bead. According to a still further aspect of the present invention, the vibration-damping ring is of rubber or plastic, in particular of silicone.
According to an aspect of the invention, a vibration-damping device for removably connecting a first and second component is provided. The device includes a holding arm adapted to be attached to the first component; a receiving element adapted to be attached to the second component; and at least one vibration-damping element of elastic material coupled to the holding arm. The holding arm is insertable into the receiving element, whereby the at least one vibration-damping element is slidable along at least a surface of the receiving element.
According to another aspect of the present invention an external surface of the at least one vibration-damping element comprises a sliding head which forms a sliding fit with the receiving element or the holding device. Additionally, other aspect of the present invention include at least one vibration-damping element that is one of cylindrically-shaped or in the form of a vibration-damping ring.
In another aspect of the present invention, at least one sliding element is interfit inside a central axial receiving hole of the at least one vibration-damping element. According to a further aspect of the present invention, the at least one sliding element has a sliding head which rises above the central axial receiving hole of the at least one vibration-damping element.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, the sliding head has a convex shape. In another aspect of the present invention, a sliding element is located on both sides of the central axial receiving hole of the vibration-damping element. According to a still further aspect of the present invention, both sliding elements can be connected with one another within the central axial receiving hole of the vibration-damping ring element.
In another aspect of the present invention, one of the sliding elements has a slotted hollow shaft with spring-mounted arms, with each arm having an outer edge bead, and the other of the sliding elements has a hollow shaft with an inner edge bead which snaps over the outer edge bead of the spring-mounted arms. According to a still further aspect of the present invention, the holding arm further comprises a tongue-shaped member having a hole at a distal end, the hole adapted for receiving the at least one vibration damping element.
Further aspects of the invention include a receiving element in the form of a hollow section. According to other aspects of the present invention, the holding arm comprises a piston device and holes for receiving the at least one vibration-damping element, and the receiving element comprises a hollow cylinder. According to another aspect of the present invention, the holding arm has a hole and the vibration-damping ring has a concentric peripheral groove adapted to receive an edge of the hole of the holding arm.
According to a still further aspect of the invention, the receiving element has a hole and the vibration-damping ring has a concentric peripheral groove adapted to be received by an edge of the hole of the receiving element. According to an additional aspect of the present invention, the damping element is made of one of rubber, plastic, and silicone.
According to an aspect of the present invention, a vibration-damping device for removably connecting a first and second component. The device comprises a holding arm adapted to be attached to the first component; a resilient vibration-damping element adapted to be attached to a distal end of the holding arm; and a receiving element adapted to be attached to a second component and removably connected to the holding arm. The holding arm projects into the receiving element, and a removable connection is formed by a sliding fit between the vibration-damping element and the receiving element.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the holding arm includes a tongue-shaped member having, a receiving hole in the distal end, a flange connected to an opposite end of the tongue-shaped member for attachment to the first component, and a stiffening gusset connected to: the tongue-shaped member and the flange. In another aspect of the present invention, the flange has at least one or more mounting holes.
In another aspect of the present invention, the holding arm includes a tongue-shaped member having a receiving hole in the distal end, a flange connected to an opposite end of the tongue-shaped member for attachment to the first component, and a stiffening edge connected to an outer perimeter edge of the tongue-shaped member and to an outer perimeter edge of the flange.
According to a still further aspect of the present invention, the vibration-damping element is ring-shaped having a central axial receiving hole and a peripheral concentric groove, wherein the groove is adapted to be received by a receiving hole of the holding arm. In another aspect of the present invention, the vibration-damping element further so includes a neck which connects the peripheral concentric groove to a main portion of the vibration-damping element, wherein the neck is narrower in comparison to a cross sectional thickness of material which forms the peripheral concentric groove.
According to a still further aspect of the present invention, at least one sliding element is attached to an external surface of the vibration-damping element to enhance the sliding fit between the vibration-damping element and the receiving element. Further aspects of the invention, the at least one sliding element has a convex-shaped head.
According to another aspect of the present invention, an upper and lower sliding element are attached to a central axial receiving hole of the vibration-damping element.
According to an aspect of the present invention, the upper and lower sliding element are snapped together inside the central axial receiving hole. Additionally, other aspects include a receiving element is a tube having a rectangular cross-section adapted to receive the vibration-damping elements internally within the tube to form the sliding fit.